


Don't Mess With the Boss

by Skylar102



Series: 5+1 Times The Gang Said Fuck [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angry Alec Lightwood, Gen, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, OC Shadowhunters - Freeform, Protective Alec Lightwood, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102
Summary: Alec Lightwood does not curse
Series: 5+1 Times The Gang Said Fuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680406
Comments: 12
Kudos: 298





	Don't Mess With the Boss

**Author's Note:**

> This the first 5+1 series that I have ever written  
> I'm so excited to write this series and I hope you all enjoy it too!

It’s not often the Shadowhunters of the New York Institute see their Head so angry at their colleagues before. A simple patrol turned dangerous when a group of shadowhunters came across a young warlock. Instead of talking to the child and calming her down, they raised their swords at her causing the frightened child to accidentally open a small rift. Which led to about two dozen demons to crawl out of it.

“Do you have any idea how much of a mess you created?” Alec Lightwood all but shouts at the five shadowhunters before him. Those in the ops room try to focus on the work in front of them but all eyes keep turning towards the center.

“Sir, it was an accident,” one of them tries to justify.

“An accident?! You call raising your weapons at a child an accident?” One of the shadowhunters snorts at his words. 

“Sir that  _ warlock _ is hardly a child.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” Alec all but growls at the shadowhunter. A collective wince can be felt around the ops room. 

Alec Lightwood does not curse. If he does, it’s never in the ops room. Their leader commands with an iron fist and will tell you exactly what you need to do or what you did wrong without the need of a curse word. The fact that he let one slip in the center of the ops room meant that there was hell to pay.

They all know that the new recruits had not taken Lightwood’s new regulations in dealing with downworld affairs by heart like the rest of them. Lightwood knew that they would all need an adjustment period, albeit a quick one. Their leader made it quite clear that anyone who would not comply with the new regulations should have their transferal request on his desk the next day.

Surprisingly, they only lost roughly a dozen shadowhunters after that announcement. Though that meant they needed to bring in shadowhunters to replace those they lost, hence the current very angry Head staring daggers into the new recruit.

“I let you into MY institute. Give you a set of rules and regulations to follow and have the nerve to outwardly admit your prejudice to my face?” Alec stares down the shadowhunter. Anyone close enough can see the poor recruit was shaking where he stood.

“I have worked too hard with the leaders of the downworld factions here in New York for you to ruin that in one day because you refuse to change. They trust us to keep them safe from the demons that lurk around this city and instead you find them more of a threat than the monsters that actively try to kill us?” 

“Sir-” One of the others tries to speak up but Alec ignores them continuing to stare down the one.

“You find a  _ child  _ more dangerous than a shax demon?” The ops room goes silent at that question making it weigh even heavier on the new recruits. The only sound is coming from the monitors and the shadowhunters who pass by the nearby halls. 

“Answer me.”

“N-no sir,” the shadowhunter meekly says.

“Good.” Alec nods his head over to the weapons room. “All of you turn your weapons into Isabelle, you’re all on ichor duty for the next two weeks. You’re dismissed.”

“That’s hardly fair-” The shadowhunter snaps her jaw shut with an audible click at the daggered look Lightwood sends her way. None of the other recruits speak up and they all begin to make their way to the weapons room.

Alec finally looks away from the recruits and notices them staring at him in awe and pride. Alec looks slightly embarrassed by his outburst and coughs into his hand before straightening into his soldier stance.

“Get back to work everyone,” he says with a smirk. They all smile back at him and shake their heads at their leader.

Working under Alec Lightwood is pretty nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


End file.
